Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is the eldest surviving son of Mikael and Esther, and eldest vampire in existence during his father's brief demise. He is the current leader of the Faction in New Orleans, and has divided leadership duties of the city between himself and his brother Niklaus. Early Life Elijah was born in the area of what would become Mystic Falls during the 10th Century to Mikael and Esther. As he grew, he became a master swordsman and fell in love with the mysterious Tatia, who his brother Niklaus also desired. After being turned into vampires by their parents, Elijah joined with Niklaus and Rebekah in a pact simply stated as 'always and forever.' This bond has led them through countless decades of inner turmoil, including Niklaus' obsession with breaking his Hybrid Curse. Klaus later broke the curse and killed Mikael. Elijah later began a clandestine relationship with Tatia's 1st doppleganger, Katherine Pierce. This short-lived soiree ended when Elijah learned of a werewolf girl's impregnation by Niklaus. He went to New Orleans and put down roots, helping his brother take back their home from those who would claim it as their own. Mystic Falls Flashbacks The Originals: The Big Easy In Always and Forever, In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, In Mothers, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Darkness Lifts, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Catalyst, In Wedding, The Originals: The Big Easy In The Puppet Mistress, he finds Sabine's corpse, lamenting that she had to die to rid his family of Celeste. Klaus consoles him and Elijah asks if the baby is safe, which Klaus affirms. He is later channeled by Papa Tunde and upon his freedom is chastised by Kol for not mourning him. Elijah apologizes and is present when his siblings discover that Esther is in possession of Sophie's corpse. In Buried Beneath, while taking a trip with Rebekah and Julien Hudson to the Romanian mountains to try and find a way to defeat The Shachath, he and his sister are again channeled, this time by Hudson. When they awake, Elijah demands answers concerning the recent return of his niece to New Orleans, almost killing the witch in the process before he reveals that Markos is after the baby. This revelation intimidates Rebekah into staying despite Elijah's pleas to return home. In Revivify, he staves off several attacks from Lenore, Kaleb, Kieran O'Connell, and Julien Hudson as they try to halt Kol's resurrection. He is also surprised to find that Klaus had been forced to change into his wolf form during these altercations. He later gives Kol his blessing to slaughter the New Orleans Coven in retribution for their multiple attempts on Angelique's life. He is the first to realize that Hayley is gone forever when Celina's personality resurfaces. In Let Her Go, the following morning, he tries to dissuade the newly-revived Kol from rampaging across the French Quarter. When he meets Celina formally, he resolves to help her uncover what she believes is a conspiracy against her father's life. He also agrees to hear the deal that Celina's father (a politician cognizant of the supernatural presence in the world) has worked up for the Mikaelsons. He, Celina and Gia are later shot at by a mysterious sniper who carries wooden bullets. In Falling Slowly, consoling Klaus after Mikael kidnaps Angelique, Elijah takes Gia to the safe house and asks her to look for Angelique via a magic-affinity computer. With no positive results, Elijah destroys the machine in a rage, scaring Gia. The vampire apologizes for his behavior. Later, Elijah is manipulated into attacking his half-brother by The Shachath. Klaus snaps his neck, breaking the creature's control. Finally, he and his brothers are attacked and quickly defeated by Markos. This curb-stomping is enough to give even the mighty Elijah pause when Klaus recommends inviting the witch to dinner. In All I Need, he is present at the Mikaelson compound when Freya Mikaelson and Papa Tunde sway all the werewolves to Markos' side. In Pretty Wicked Things, at the dinner party with Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, Dahlia, and Markos, he does his best to discourse politely, but is shocked to discover Freya's allegiance to Dahlia due to an intricate memory spell. In The Destroyer, during the destruction of New Orleans, he turns Finn Mikaelson back into a vampire and escapes the city with Klaus, mourning the recent daggering of Rebekah by a temporarily crazed (yet cured) Freya. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, he is living with Klaus in Chicago. He is also sharing a room with his girlfriend Alana Killeen, a lawyer from Washington, D.C. He is elated to discover that Rebekah has been undaggered, but is horrified when Lucan murders her that very night. In Copenhagen, he allows Josephine Salvatore to enter his mind. The results of her scrounging around lead him to Chicago in order to locate Genevieve Thorne to find information on Davos. While there, he encounters Anne Bonny. Upon his return to Boston, he unites the siblings in their quest to avenge Rebekah and moves the family to Virginia in order to be closer to both The Old Ones and Taylor Kingston. In Light 'Em Up, he is trapped alongside Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, and Freya Mikaelson inside their Virginia safehouse by a boundary spell. In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Bad Blood, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Rescue Me, In Let Me Go, In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), In Undone, In Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons, In Kings & Queens, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, Appearances Episode Count: * 68/68 (TO) * 22/89 (TVD) * 21/42 (TSD) * 112 (Total) (TSD S1) (8/8) * Pilot (flashbacks) * Say Anything (flashbacks) * All Through The Night (flashbacks) * Sacrilege (flashbacks) * The Fallen (flashbacks) * Animal I Have Become (flashbacks) * Go (flashbacks) * Sacrifice (flashbacks) (TSD S2) (3/5) * Daughter (flashbacks) * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TO: The Big Easy) (24/24) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TSD S4) (2/8) * Catalyst * Wedding (TO: Always & Forever) (22/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (22/22) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (TSD S5) (7/12) * Every Breath You Take * The Blood Gospel * Final Mistake * Games You Play * I Get To Love You * Throne * Dark Paradise Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Characters Category:The Originals: Danferous Liaisons Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Main Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Main Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Main Characters Category:NOLA Monarchy Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:Mikaelson family Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:LGBT Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Originals Main Characters